


I'll be your home

by YESTOHAE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Car Accidents, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homophobia, Hospitals, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memory Loss, Moving Out, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YESTOHAE/pseuds/YESTOHAE
Summary: 10 years.Na Jaemin was the only boy in Jenos life whom he knew best.The only boy in his life whom he could rely on for anything.10 years and not a single day went by that the two of them didn't cling onto each other.10 years and not a single memory would be left unwritten, unmentioned, or lost.yet- that all changes when Jaemin is unexpectedly forced to move away from Seoul to the other side of the country.And just like that10 years together became something of memories.Memories that were no longer mutual."You existThe scale of the size nobody will understandOther than usIn my heartI’ll be your home"





	1. '한 걸음 더 나아가는 거라고'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeno has and anxiety attack. Trigger warning.

"Sooo you're just...moving? And you just now decided to tell us?"

These words rang in Jenos head.  
The voice of his close friend, Mark Lee, spoke with reluctance and curiosity, the dimmed living room being consumed by a collective sigh, and a uncomfortable shift of tone. Jeno seemed to forced himself out of the conversation when these words were uttered, finding ways to distract himself met looking around the living room aimlessly. His eyes met with picture frames hung against the walls. Pictures of himself and Jaemin scattered around, new and old. They made Jeno smile yet, made something grow deep inside with the words that Mark spoke still ringing endlessly. Disassociation slowly grew more and more apparent as the conversation of Jaemins sudden departure from Seoul went on longer. Soon, Jeno found himself staring off into nothing, the emotions growing deeper into something that left pain.

Jeno had sat in the corner of the large couch, Jamein happily sitting to his right, bouncing and laughing every once and awhile while speaking to the boys around him. Chenle and Jisung sat in front of him on a smaller couch, tangled in each other, holding hands and resting heads against each other obviously not shy of their own company, Donghyuck and Mark sat together against the wall, Hyucks arm locked with Marks, and Renjun sat on the floor, getting up every once and awhile to throw hand towards someone, only to sit back down.

Jeno could only watch the conversation blankly.

He found himself sinking deeper and deeper into the corner of the couch, the voices that surrounded him slowly becoming nothing more than muffled sound. Slowly, an inky darkness engulfed the frail light he had held in his vision from the quaint living room, diminishing all happiness and bliss that had risen with the surrounding company. For a small moment, a pitch black silence was the only thing that Jeno could seem to even comprehend. He unconsciously shivered, his eyes flickering around as the feeling of his chest closing in on him sent waves of chills down his spine, his face now ridged with tension. His mind paced quickly with the feeling of pain throbbing at his temples, the fear that his heart was going to burst out of his chest rang trough his head as he continued to get more and more overwhelmed. His fists clenched tightly, nails digging into the palms of his hands and his teeth biting hard against his lip causing blood to slowly peek out from in between his teeth. And soon, it felt as if the world was a thousand feet ahead of him. He could barley make out what was happening at this point. Everything felt too hot, too bright, too loud- and for what? Just one sentence implicating the soon end to his life long lo-

"Jen? Is everything okay?"

A voice came dangerously close to Jenos ear, a hand pressing against the small of his back causing his breath to hitch and tears to almost immediately spring from his eyes. His glassy eyes darted around wildly in an attempt to focus his blurred vision back to reality, that reality being Na Jaemin, who had stared at him with big black eyes of confusion. Jaemins head cocked to the side watching as Jeno frantically looked around, his eyes running with tears before the met with Jaemins. Jaemin furrowed his brow, his eyes longing of sincerity and kindness, yet filled with complete worry. 

"Jeno." His voice now stern, yet still quiet so the boys around wouldn't catch attention  
"Are you-"  
"I-I'll be back."

And with those words spoken in Jenos shaking voice, the room fell into a deadly silence.  
All eyes were on Jeno as he shot up from the couch. He looked around at the boys, fear striking him heavily as he felt eyes filled with disappointment burn into him.  
Without a single word, Jeno turned and ran.


	2. '괜찮아 괜찮아 다'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, eventually the plot will start and it will sound a lot better then this hot garbage lmao. There's some implied sexual content- but BARELY any so don't fret.

Jeno sped up the stairs, ignoring all sounds coming from below him. A series of laughing, yelling, goodbyes and finally- a slammed door. He felt the fear only growing more and more apparent as he stumbled through the narrow hallway filled with boxes against the wall.

It was real, and Jaemin was moving away.

Running to the bathroom was easy considering Jeno practically lived there for the past eno practically slid turning into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and almost immediately bursting into a ugly sob. He slammed his back to the door and slid down, pulling his hoodie over his face and shoving his head into his arm. It was clear at this point that Jeno was over reacting. It was one sentence. One thing that Jeno knew of even before Mark happened to say anything yet- the words that made everything feel real. Jeno held his face, trying to cover the noises he made, which only ended up in hiccuping and choking. Jeno reached up towards the light switch, heaving as he dropped back down and pulled his hoodie back over his head.

"Hey."

a soft voice followed by a quaint knock fell against the door Jeno slammed just moments before. Jeno shook slightly to the sound of Jaemins voice, tears continuing to pour, but his face shoved into his arms to muffle the hard sobbing. There was a turn of the door knob yet, it only proved to be faulty with Jenos body pressed against the door, making it impossible to move without forcing Jenos body off, and that wasn't in Jaemin to do that. At least in a serious moment like this.

'Jeno... Why don't you come out and we talk, yeah? I made everyone leave.. It's just you and I."  
Jaemin spoke with a soft tone as he slid down to sit against the door, pulling his phone from out of his back pocket.  
but even with Jaemins soft and kind tone, Jeno refused to answer, only following with a hiccuping silence.

"Just you and I."  
Jaemin hummed very very subtly, tapping on the door to the rhythm, a sound that soothed Jeno and slowly helped him regain some sort of composure. After a bit of sniffling and coughing, Jeno pulled his hoodie from off of his face, slowly turning to face the door. The sound of a piano rang from underneath the Bathroom door, Jaemin humming to a song played from his phone. Jeno kindly smiled to the sound, letting out a sigh only to begin crying again.

Slowly the bathroom door opened in front of Jeno, whose face was once again shoved in his arms, refusing to show any emotions towards Jaemin.  
the song continued, 没有意外 by KUN.  
Jeno pulled his head up, Jaemin crawling against the bathroom floor only to force himself into Jenos arms.  
Jaemin held Jeno tightly, his right hand stroking his hair, his left rubbing his back.  
"It's okay Jen... Everything is okay." Jaemin spoke with a very gentle tone

The song continued to play, Jaemins soft singing bringing Jeno peace, his tears slowly subsiding as the embrace grew deeper and deeper.  
As the song ended, Jaemin soon lifted away, turning off the music and taking Jenos hands with a sly smile, very carefully and guiding him off of the bathroom floor. He shut off the light and led Jeno out of the bathroom, holding his hands and smiling at him, which only made Jeno crack a slight smile.

"There's that smile I know." Jaemin chuckled, running his thumb against Jenos cheek, wiping away his tears. Jeno laughed slightly as Jaemin led him to his room. They slowly took a seat together on Jaemins bed, a loud sigh coming from Jaemin as he bounced back against the wall and took out his phone. Jeno sat on the edge, fiddling his fingers and nervously shifting around.  
"Jennnnnno." Jaemin hissed dropping his phone on his chest. Jeno looked up at Jaemin with a frown, his eyes red and glassy.

"Jaemin." Jeno spoke with a tone filled with seriousness, his eyes glaring towards Jaemin. The setting sun was the only thing left illuminating them through the curtains of his room, allowing Jaemins glare to meet him.  
"You're leaving Jaemin." Jeno stated the obvious, Jaemin letting out a heavy sigh before putting his phone on his nightstand and leaning off the wall.  
"come here." Jaemin held his arms out, Jeno scooting his way into Jaemins arms again.  
Jeno wrapped his legs around Jaemins waist, falling into his chest where he held him tightly. "I love you." Jaemin spoke with a very soft voice, a warm kiss pressing against Jenos forehead as he spoke.

Jeno lifted up, his face a light shade of pink. "I-I love you too and you know this but YOU'RE MOVING! DO YOU KNOW HOW HAR-"  
Jaemin could just tell Jeno was starting to fall into some sort of crisis, and if he had continued any longer, he might have started crying again. Jaemins lips pressed hard against Jenos, Jeno still mid sentence when he did. Their teeth clashed together, causing Jeno to grip on to Jaemins arms and almost immediately pull back, his eyes wide in disbelief staring back at Jaemin.  
"I leave in 3 days." Jaemin said gripping against Jenos waist, Jeno looking at him with a small smile, his face red in embarrassment.  
"We have time... I have time with my lovely boyfriend... Starting now..." Jaemin spoke with a coy tone, his eyes narrowing to the tone now set in the dark, Jenos face continuing to grow a darker shade of pink.

Jaemin grinned slightly, reaching over to turn on his lamp to get a better view of the older boy. "You're so cute." Jaemin mumbled, his hand stroking through Jenos hair and cuffing against his cheek. "whew! haha thank youuu..." Jeno nervously spoke with complete reluctance, leaning into Jaemins hand that gingerly tickled against hot skin. "You've dated me forever on now you're nervous?" Jaemin laughed lightly, his hands sliding from Jenos face to his chest, then waist, then gripping his shirt. Jeno looked away, placing his hands over Jaemins and laughing nervously. Jaemin leaned in, pressing a kiss on Jenos forehead, then nose, then cheeks, and slowly making there way towards his neck.  
Jeno shivered, his hands moving slowly against Jaemins waist. "You wanna stay the night babe?" . Jenos breath hitched as Jaemins quiet voice pressed against his skin, chills shooting down Jenos body. "YES! I mean... y-yeah. Totally." Jeno smiled, Jaemin pulling off both Jenos shirt and his own. "Good! It's been a long time since it's been just you and I."  
Jeno smiled, feeling Jaemin arms wrap around him to hold him tightly and take in a deep breath.

"Just you and I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna go down hill soon but don't worry- that's when actual shit happens.


	3. '꿈에서는 헤어지지 말아요 우리'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CONTENT IN THE FIRST 2 PARAGRAPHS. Not too graphic, but it could make someone uncomfortable if they didn't want it.  
> NSFW is not my strong suit so uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> maybe some other time xd  
> Sorry that this chapter is so short, i've been lacking motivation but! Here it is!  
> The next chapter should come out by tomorrow hopefully!  
> anyways this isn't even the beginning of that ouchie ouchie

Jeno nervously shuttered under Jaemins grasp, hands that pushed him into Jaemins mattress only for Jaemin himself to find a place on Jenos lap. Jeno felt himself getting hotter as Jaemins hand slowly moved against his chest and to his hips. Jeno placed his hands against Jaemins thighs, Jamein grinning as he slowly moved his hands up to straddle Jaemins pants. "Woah there.. A little excited hm?" Jaemin chuckled sightly, unbuckling his pants and sitting up off of Jenos lap and carefully sliding them down. Jeno laughed quietly under his breath, Jaemins almost bare body sitting back down on Jenos lap. "Holy shit." Jeno mumbled sliding his hands around Jaemins body "eh eh eh- cold" Jaemin hissed, his hands slyly moving to take off Jenos pants. Now both of the boys stared at each other, almost completely naked. Jeno could feel the heat in the room rise with Jaemins gaze setting against him. "Uh- should we listen to music? Yeah?" Jeno fumbled over his words before Jaemin crashed against him, his lips joining with Jenos. "Stop talking." Jaemin laughed in between the kissed, his hands dragging against Jenos body. 

Jeno and Jaemin conjoined in hot kisses, ones that devolved into a long make out sessions. Jaemins hands moved down Jenos hips and to his butt where he gave it a small squeeze, making Jeno laugh loudly in between the sloppy kisses. Jaemin soon took off his undergarment without a single lick of embarrassment or fear over his face, only a wide smirk as he pulled of Jenos. Jeno laughed nervously, shifting slightly to the side before Jaemin placed a hand straight against his dick. Jeno screamed, blood rushing o both his face and his private part. “Ah shit ah shit ah shit” Jeno cursed under his heavy breath, Jaemin only smirking as he watched Jeno face grow redder and his bellow becoming bigger beneath his hand. “Aw baby.. You look so cute.” Jaemin Mumbled, giving absolutely no warning before lowering himself onto jeno. Jenos breath hitched, almost screaming at the feeling- but he held himself back, covering his mouth immediately. “You've done this before, with me. Why do you look so scared this time?” Jaemin practically moaned through his voice, holding onto Jenos arms. "I-I'm not scared." Jeno hissed out, his hands slowly sliding up to Jaemins butt. Jaemin grinned.

"Sure."

Jeno smiled idly, Jaemin hovering over him, panting and sweating, letting out a very soft groan under his breath before slowly rolled over and dropping himself right next to Jeno. He let out a loud sigh, his eyes closing as Jeno sat up from beside him, only for Jaemin to grab his wrist. “Don't leave me” Jaemin mumble, Jeno letting out a soft chuckle. “We are both sticky and gross. Gotta wash up babe.” And for a moment, Jeno looked back over at Jaemin, lashes fluttering shut, beads of sweat slowly rolling their way down his temple. He smiled down at the sleepy boy, running his fingers through his highlighted hair and kissing his forhead. Jeno sat up from Jaemin and moved to the edge of the bed, huffing slightly before standing up and ever so slowly finding his balance and making his way to the bathroom.  
Jeno lazily smiled at himself in the mirror, turning on the faucet and cleaning himself up with a small towel after cleaning himself, he walked back into Jaemins room, a smile on his face as he’s met with Jaemin who tucked himself in the bed. Jeno put on boxers and proceeded to lay back down next to Jaemin, pulling him into a warm embrace.

 

“Who are you?” Jaemin asked, his voice booming as Jeno frantically opened his eyes. There he was in an empty room, only white surrounding him and Jaemin. “What?” Jeno looked around aimlessly, pouting at Jaemin and shaking his head “Good joke- where are we?” Jeno walked over to Jaemin, looking around as he reached out for Jaemins shoulder only for him to swat it away. Jeno looked at Jaemin with complete shock, his eyebrows furrowing to Jaemins face of disgust. Jeno laughed nervously “Very funny Jaemin, but seriously. Let’s find a way out of here.” Jenos hands moved towards Jaemin, but was quickly denied of any physical contact with a hard shove at the shoulders.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Jaemin yelled, looking at Jeno with complete furry.

Jeno stood frozen “Jaemin?... What are you-”  
“Get. Away. From. Me.”  
“Jaemin? Stop playing games.”  
“I’m not playing shit, now go away-”

Jeno forced himself against Jaemin, tears filling their way into his eyes as he gripped his hands around Jaemins face.  
“JAEMIN PLEASE STOP! You’re my BOYFRIEND”

Jeno was hysterical at this point, yelling in Jaemins face as he sobbed.

 

“I WOULD NEVER DATE SOME CRAZY FUCKING FREAK LIKE YOU”


	4. '눈을 뜨고 깨어나 이 순간'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong homophobia, strong use of the word f*ggot, violence, drunk people- it's a mess.  
> A longer chapter. Sorry for taking so long to post!

"Jen... Jeno? Wake up Jeno-"  
In one click, Jenos entire body shook awake, his eyes wide open followed by a loud gasp. Beans of sweat rolled down Jenos now completely white face, Jenos hand very meticulously running around Jenos face, holding his cheek. "Jeno honey? Are you feeling okay?" Jeno stared at Jaemin, fear sending shivers down his face, making his eyes flicker and Jaemins face fill with worry. Jenos eyes teared up, his hands cuffing around Jaemins cheeks as his forehead slowly pressed against his. Jaemin gently ran designs around Jenos back and smiled towards him.

“Me moving away has really gotten to you bad huh baby?” Jaemin whispered, his eyes meeting with Jenos. Jeno nodded, biting his lip and letting out a sigh. “I had a dream where you couldn't remember me- or you didn't even know me.” Jeno said, Jaemin clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth “How could I ever forget my Jen! Never! I could never.” Jaemin kissed the top on Jenos nose, laughing faintly before kissing his lips and sitting up. “How about we get breakfast? Clear your mind of things? We can see if anyone in the group chat wants to join.”

“Hi Jeno!” The voice of Doyoung spoke with such glee and joy seeing Jeno for the first time in a long time. “Hello.” Jeno exchanged with a soft tone, almost a bit overwhelmed by everyone entering the reserved sushi bar. Jeno and Jaemin ended up arranging for a diner with the ‘high school big boys’ group chat, made up of everyone who had graduated from SM high- 9 boys plus Jeno and Jaemin themselves. Doyoung hugged Jeno tight, looking over and Jaemin who mouthed ‘thank you’. Jaemin had been texting Doyoung about Jenos terrible break downs, and Doyoung had promised to do everything he could for him, starting now. Jeno laughed as Taeil hugged from behind, Taeyong messing up Jenos hair and laughing. “Leave the boy alone- he's going to stop breathing soon” Yuta cood, Hyuck laughing in the background as he took a seat. Jaehyun walked in, fashionably late with Jungwoo “Jungwoo popped a tire.” Hyuck laughed again, mark covering his mouth as Jungwoo shot a glare. “Glad you could make it!” Johnny said, alcohol already in hand. Sicheng was quite, hovering around Yuta, a hand nervously tugging at his jacket signaling Yuta to wrap a hand around him to comfort, Sicheng wasn't very good at large groups but didn't want to be left out- besides! Yuta was right next to him.

“Long time no see JenJen!” Taeyong said sticking his tongue out and sitting next to Jaehyun. Jaemin smiled at Jeno, pulling him to the table and taking a seat. Jeno sat on the edge, Jaemin to his right and Hyuck in front, with mark to his side. Women and men came by placing down food and beer, the group of boys finding peace in being together. All of them knew Jaemin was moving and-

“Here's to our Jaemins new acting job! Let's hope that he goes far and really swoons the ladies!!” Mark, completely red faced drunk stood up, holding Hyuck around the head and almost spilling his drink everywhere. Jaemin stood up with a shy smile, his face tickled pink as he clinked glasses with the people around him before sitting down with sober Jeno and leaning against him, holding him around his waist. Taeil was the only other person who was sober, besides the underaged Hyuck, Taeil was left to make sure nothing fell and that the other boys didn't disturb the other people, but considering how loud 9 drunk people could be around eachother- it was loud. Jaemin turned to Jeno, his breath heavy of alcohol as he leaned in “Youok… okayyy” Jaemin slurred, looking at Jeno with sly eyes Jeno nodding, looking over at Doyoung who was yelling and laughing around the table. Jaemins hand grabbed Jenos thigh, Jeno could only let out a small peep before Jaemins lips forced themselves against Jenos. Jeno was caught WAY off gaurd- they're in public? What's gotten into him? What is he-

“Fucking faggots.” A voice hissed from behind Jeno, his eyes widening, Taeil almost dropping the glasses he when to sit down. For a moment you could practically see the fire come out of Jenos eyes as he pulled Jaemin off of him. “Now now come on Jeno stop- this is low hanging fruit just/” Taeil tried to reach out to Jeno but it was far too late. Jeno turned around, definitely not his normal shy presence. He was angry. The only other person who had seemed to sober up was Doyoung, and he didn't start paying attention till Jeno was already engaged verbally. “Excuse me?” Jenos head cocked to the side at the random man, his fist closing to a tight clench as Hyuck soon stood up signaling at Jeno. “It's not worth it jeno.” , but he wasn't paying the slightest attention. “I called you a faggot you fucking FAGGOT.” Jenos stance took a small step back at the loud yelling shutting his eyes in annoyance for a moment before rolling them open again. A waitress reluctantly came to pull the large and tall man away “Sir please don't engage in any-” the man shoved her by the chest, he body stumbling and falling onto the floor. “Don't touch me ssslut” the man slurred, Jeno felt furious.  
“You fucking asshole-” Jeno threw his hands at the mans chest, hitting hard and throwing the man strong off guard. “You wanna fight gay boy?” The man hissed out “YEAH!” Jeno immediately struck back.  
“Then lets go.”

Jeno threw a fist to the mans face, the man only shifting backwards and grabbing wrist and punching Jenos nose hard enough for him to start pouring blood. Jeno kicked his foot against his stomach causing him to back up and let go, allowing Jeno to throw another punch towards his face, this time not missing. “You're terrible at this.” Jeno cood anger filling him to the brim. The man stumbled back as Jeno was ready to release more physical attacks, but was pulled backwards by the arms. “CALM DOWN JENO!” Doyoung struggled to yell and hold Jeno back, Taeil coming to help him but it was way too late. Jeno continued to punch the man over and over and over again, his body falling on the ground as Jeno sat on the man, his knees on the ground as he continued to punch to the point of blood trickling from his nose and mouth. Taeil grabbed at Jenos jacket, trying to pull him off of the man. “Jeno stop!!” Taeil yelled, Jenos ears only ringing of anger. “D-Do what your faggot friend said pussy!” The man groaned out, spitting blood on Jenos face. “You mother fuck-” with one swoop, Jeno was yanked off on the man, his hands held tightly behind his back before cold metal wrapped around his wrists. “Calm down buddy.” A males voice spoke calmly with a heavy sigh. Jeno seemed to snap out if it with the click of handcuffs around him and eyes that stared at him. “YOU SEE THAT FREAK!!! HE COULD HAVE KILLED ME!” The man yelled, the young police man only rolling his eyes “yeah yeah, sit down and collect your wits before you get cuffed.” The young man said carefully pulling Jeno out of the restaurant.

It was dark outside, the sounds of cars zooming down the street and rain trickling down, something that was calming to Jeno. The policeman pulled him to a bench and sat him down, crossing his arms and pacing. “So kid. What happened?” The man asked, tapping his foot in a puddle. Jeno felt uncomfortable for a moment, his mood falling back to normal and his regular shy self consuming at his throat as he sniffled quietly. “I got angry.” Jeno said quietly, turning his head to the side too embarrassed to even look at the man. “We all get angry, but usually not to the point of beating someone up.” The policeman said bluntly. “My boyfriend kissed me and that guy came up to us and called us the f word.” Jeno said, blood dripping down his chin and on to his white pants, making him cringe slightly.  
“The f word? Like he called you a fucker?”  
“Faggot.”  
“Oh.” The policeman sighed scratching the back of his head.  
“So did you hit him first…? Be honest.”  
“Yes.”  
“Well you're going to have to go in an overnight cell unless you can pay a fine.”  
The restaurant door slammed open, a crying boy running out frantically to Jeno  
“Jeno?! Oh my god Jeno.” Jaemin ran to the bench, hugging him tightly around the neck and sobbing. Jeno could only cuddle his head against Jaemins, looking over to the police man who frowned slightly.  
the door slammed open again, the young man flinching as the bloody man stomped over “SO IS HE GETTING PUT IN GOD DAMN JAIL!?” The man asked “Yes, but you are as well for assaulting the woman in that restaurant. Don't think you're some kind of hero.” The young man said with a roll of the eyes and a cuff to the hands “You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will-” “ARE YOU SPECIAL!?” The man yelled the policeman only ignoring him “-be used against you.”

Jaemin refused to leave without Jeno and ended up in the front seat of the cop car with Jeno in the back.  
“So uh… Officer…”  
“Khan”  
“Ah- Officer Khan… What's going to happen?” jaemin asked whilst fiddling his fingers, looking towards Jeno in the rear view mirror. Jeno held his head in his hands, subtly shaking his head and sighing.  
“Nothing. I'm going to drop you off at the police station, we'll talk a witness statement and go on from there. Your bail isn't going to be that much, it shouldn't take but 3 hours.”  
Jaemin looked at the radio clock.  
3:00 AM  
God dammit


	5. '숨이 가득 차도 여기 법 계속 달려'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the AWWWWFUL pacing.

Walking into the police station, Jeno looked over at the bloody man who arrived at the station before him, his demeanor a lot more calm and more frustrated. “Jeno- it's rude to stare.” Jaemin said with frustration standing in front of Jenos view as the two of them walked into a quiet office room, officer Khan talking a seat and immediately taking out paper and pens. Jeno uncomfortably shifted in the handcuffs, sitting down on a plastic chair and nervously bouncing his leg watching Jaemin sit in front of officer Khan.  
“So here's the witness report, all you do is write down what you saw happened, as much as you can remember of it at least.” Jaemin nodded and began writing quickly, seriousness covering every inch of his face, as if he wasn't drunk 30 minutes before. This surprised Jeno, keeping him distracted as he watched Jaemin write. If was as if it was just him and Jaemin. Together.

“Jeno. Answer the officer.” Jaemin hissed out, not even sparing a glance at Jeno. Jeno snapped out of his trance, looking up at officer Khan who spun in his chair to face him.  
“Look… I'm not really supposed to do this but I assume you are old enough to know what you did wrong and I understand that those words would hurt, trust me I know- but you cannot solve your problems with violence. If we had everyone fighting each other because of some slur this place would be PACKED.” Jeno sighed and nodded in shame as officer Khan stood up and pulled keys out of his harness. Jeno stood up and turned around, Khan unlocking the handcuffs and patting jenos back.  
“I would hope you know better... Correct Mr. Lee?”  
“Yes sir.”  
Jaemin put the pen down and slid the paper over to the other side of the desk, Khan taking a seat again.  
“I'll make your bail fee a short and sweet 169,414.50 won if you PROMISE to never do this again. You seem like good people and I would like to trust that you young folks can understand what you did wrong and never do it again.”  
Jaemin and Jeno nodded, Jaemin patted around his waist only to feel no sign of his wallet anywhere. Jeno looked over to Jaemin, only for him to return the eye contact.   
“I left my wallet with Doyoung.” Jeno said quietly, embarrassment coating his every word. “God dammit Jeno- are you serious!? A day before I have to leave and this is how we're going to spend it!? You know better then to pick fights but you still did, you know how to say no you know how to fucking stand up for yourself you know how to be a damn PERSON.” Jaemin stood up, his cheeks a bright red as he got angrier. Jeno could only look away and bite his bottom lip. He felt like a coward.  
“Fine. Don't say anything. I'll go get your shit.” Jaemin turned to the door, opening it and practically stomping out, anger filling every movement as he slammed the door shut.

“Jaemin?” The familiar voice rang out from Jaemins left, causing him to whip around and face It. Doyoung sped over to Jaemin, worry plastered on his face “Jesus Jaemin I thought you died or something, I was so worried. I have Jenos wallet here, I assume he's with you?” Doyoung asked, pulling out the wallet and handing it to Jaemin. Jaemin searched through Jenos wallet, Doyoung looking at him in confusion. Jaemin slammed the wallet shut, feeling himself about the throw it, yet they are in public. He couldn't.  
“Jaemin?” Doyoung frowned at him  
“We need 169,414.50 won.” Jaemin said bluntly, closing his eyes and breathing in heavily. Doyoung opened the door being Jaemin, walking in with a smile on his face only to see Jenos face on the desk with tears smearing down his cheeks and nose- he was a mess. “Hello Officer!” Doyoung spoke with a happy tone pulling out he wallet “169,414.50 won correct?” Officer Khan looked at Doyoung with complete confusion, sighing and running his hands through his slick black hair nodding. Doyoung held out the money, Jeno raising his head up and wiping his face. “Th-Thank you.” Officer Khan said, counting the money. Jeno stood up, officer Khan nodding to him and smiling as Doyoung and Jaemin quietly left the room.  
“Remember what I said Mr. Lee.” Officer Khan spoke with a smile, Jeno nodding back at him before exiting the room.

Jaemin and Jeno sat in the back of Doyoungs car, Taeil sitting in the front with Doyoung.  
“How did everything go?” Taeil asked.  
Silence.  
“... Well you're out so I guess it went well yeah?”  
Silence.  
Taeil uncomfortably shifted in his seat, moving back to his phone and leaning against the window. Doyoung turned the radio loud, singing to himself while driving, Taeil harmonizing with him every now and again, but not sparing a glance away from his phone.  
It was awkward. Everything felt awkward.  
Jeno looked out the window, touching at his wrists and knuckles, bruises covering his skin causing him to hiss in pain. Jaemin watched Jeno, anger slowly steaming out as he stared at his bruises.  
“Jeno.” Jaemin mumbled very quiet, Jeno just barely hearing him, but it was enough to make him turn.  
“I'm sorry.” Jaemin said, looking down at his own hands, and fidgeting slightly.  
“Jaemin…” Jeno frowned, moving his hands to Jaemins, taking them in his and rubbing the pads of his thumbs around his soft skin.  
“There's no need to be sorry. I should be the one saying sorry.” Jeno cooed, pulling Jaemins hands to his lips and gently kissing his knuckles. Jaemin cracked a smile at the feeling of his lips, blush coating his face as he did so. Jaemin pushed his hands against Jenos face, giggling softly as Jeno smiled towards him. Doyoung looked through the rear mirror, smiling at the two of them pushing and playing with each other. Taeil pulled away from his phone and turned to Jeno who sat behind him “Stop kicking my chair.” Taeil said pointing to fingers at his eyes then back at Jeno, only making him laugh and kick harder.

“I'm sorry you had to spend your last day at a police station.” Jeno said with a sigh, closing Doyoungs car door. “It's okay Jen.” Jaemin smiled and took Jenos hands.  
“Stay out of trouble kids.” Taeil said with a fake serious face. “No can do” Jeno said, causing Doyoung to laugh, smacking his head against the steering wheel and making it beep, causing to Jaemin to jump out of his skin. Jeno laughed and waved at Doyoung as they drove away.  
Jeno and Jaemin now stood idly in the parking lot of the restaurant. They weren't entirely sure why Doyoung didn't just drop them off at their houses but- maybe this was for the best?

“This is our last night together.” Jaemin said grabbing Jenos hands and holding tightly  
“Wait- You said 3 days together!”  
“That was including that night I said it and the day I leave.”  
Jeno stood shocked, his mouth wide open only for Jaemin to push his hand against his chin, closing in, leaving him room to caress his cheek  
“I-I don't know what to say.. Tomorrow? You're leaving tomorrow!?” Jeno became overwhelmed with emotions, Jaemin frowning as he started tearing up.  
“Don't cry.” Jaemin whispered, looking down only for Jeno to engulf him in a tight hug, practically lifting him from the ground. His hand slid to the back of Jaemins head, lacing his fingers through his dark brown hair as he took in a deep breath. His face squished against the side of Jaemins neck whereas Jaemin could only rub his back and whisper sweet a subtle nothings next to him.  
Less than 24 hours and they would be separated for more than a year.  
Less than 24 hours.  
24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be making a markhyuck ff soon so this might go on a short hiatus. But don't worry! We will be back ;)


	6. '기억해줘'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is PAINFULLY boring. But y'all better be ready for the next one! ;)

It was less than 3 hours before Jaemin would be departing to the other side of korea for what would end up being an entire year- and Jeno was not at all excited. Of course he was proud of his boyfriend for making it in the acting industry and getting a new job but his role as a male love interest to another girl, having to go away for a year along with a tight schedule- Jeno hated thinking about it. He spent the entire morning helping Jaemin pack his things and getting dressed to leave for the airport Jeno most of which he spent on the verge of tears, his hands touching Jenos every once and awhile only to be smiled at and kindy shrugged off. He was taking this harder than Jaemin was- did he only care?

Renjun ended up coming to pick the couple up as Jaemin didn't want to leave his car at the airport and Jeno also didn't feel at all comfortable driving such a long distance…. and he also wanted Renjuns emotional support after the departure- but wasn't going to admit it. Renjun pulled up in the driveway, Jaemin grabbing his backpack and luggage and pulling his way outside, Jeno quietly following behind. Jeno helped open the trunk of the car, Renjun looking in the rear mirror to smile “Hi Jaemin-ah! Excited?” Renjun asked, Jaemin letting out a sigh and clenching his chest for a moment. “I feel SO anxious about everything. I feel like something bad is going to happen but… it's probably just my head being dumb.” Jeno smiled kindly, lifting his luggage into the trunk and shutting it. Jaemin and Jeno took a seat in the back of the car, Renjun already starting to drive before they had a chance to put on their seatbelt.

It took about 30 minutes to get to the airport, 2 and a half hours left. Renjun helped Jaemin take out his luggage and the 3 walked into the airport, anxiety pressing against Jeno as the wind gushed in his face with the opening of the door. Jaemin looked over to Jeno who faced forward, biting the sides of his cheeks. He smiled and grabbed Jenos hands, his thumb rubbing against his skin, making Jeno smile slightly. The 3 stood in line for his luggage to be checked out while Jaemin played with Jenos hands making him smile and laugh slightly. After getting everything checked out, they had 2 hours left together.

Then 1 hour.

Then 30 minutes.

Renjun sighed, his face becoming more flushed as he held in tears. “I don't know how much longer I can look at you before I start crying.” Renjun said with a laugh, shaking his head in shame. “Aw…Iinjunnie.” Jaemin rubbed his hand against his light brown hair and pulled Renjun into a tight hug, rubbing his back and smiling wide with his eyes closed. Renjun was quick to wipe his tears, as he hugged him tightly, Jeno feeling himself get more choked up by the moment. Jaemin opened his eyes and pulled back, his eyes teary but not quite crying. He rubbed Renjuns shoulders and let out a sigh before patting his back  
“Promise me you'll text us when you land?” Jaemin nodded  
“I promise.”  
Jaemin turned around to meet eye to eye with Jeno. “Baby.” Jaemin sighed as Jeno cried weakly, covering his eyes with his sleeves. Jaemin pulled Jeno over to a private seat, pulling him into his lap and holding him tightly. They quietly embraced each other, choking up in tears as they spent their last time together. Jaemin placed kisses on Jenos lips and forehead, ignoring the people who stared. It was their time. Together.

“ONE WAY TRIP TO BUSAN, SOUTH KOREA. NOW BOARDING.”  
Standing up, Jeno was wailing at this point, pushing himself into Jaemins chest and clenching him tightly. “Jen… Jen it's okay. It's okay my love.” Jaemin spoke with a soft tone, rubbing Jenos back and wiping his tears.  
“Jeno. Jeno look at me.”  
Jeno pulled away from Jaemins chest, his face red and puffy, streaks of tears smearing down his face. “It's okay baby. Everything will be okay. Don't cry.” Jaemin smiled at Jeno, running his fingers through his hair as Renjun kindly rubbed his back.  
“I'll be back before you know it.”

“LAST CALL FOR ONE WAY TRIP TO BUSAN.”

Jaemin pulled Renjun and Jeno into a hug before starting to walk backwards. “Jeno! I love you so much!” Jeno moved forward, pushing himself against Jaemin and kissing him, his hand brushing against Jaemins cheeks.

“Don't forget about me. Okay?” Jeno asked, his face inches from Jaemins.  
“I promise.” He smiled and pecked his forehead, pinching Jenos cheek before waving.  
“Remember me!” Jeno repeated  
“Of course!”  
And with that, jaemin was in the terminal boarding the plane.

Jeno stood frozen, swallowing hard as Renjun grabbed his shoulder and turned him to his chest, holding him tightly while he cried.


End file.
